Lifes been cruel to nala,
by Whitewolf1312
Summary: Nala has been bullied her whole life but when she makes an accidentle stand against one of the popular lionesses she gets not one but two guys wanting her. SNL  spark my original character who is the father of my other character stark
1. Chapter 1

Nala was always the loner. The unloved. The forgotten. That was until her attitude caught the attention of a certain prince. But whom else might she attract?

Nala P.O.V:

I sat staring into the water hole. It was the hottest day of summer yet. I was sitting out in the full sun because the other cubs were teasing me. Tears began to pour down my face not that you could tell with the amount of sweat dripping down.

"Oi loser nice fur loser!" Hakan yelled. The cubs laughed harder as I got up to walk away. I almost got past without another insult, until Emile stuck her tail out causing me to face plant into hippo poo. I felt a sob build up in my body as I dashed back to the den.

"Nala what's on your fur?" mother gasped. I only cried harder. She took me into her arms as I cried my heart out. I saw Simba the prince out of the corner of my eye. He shot me a sneering look and shook his head. I went to sleep with tears running down my face.

I knew I was dreaming the second I saw them. My father and Spark began walking towards me, a great white light shining behind them. My father had been dead for years and there was loving and adoration in Sparks eyes as oppose to loathing and hatred.

Simbas P.O.V:

I walked into the den to hear sobbing, I just knew it would be Nala at first I felt bad but then I remembered when she warned Zazu right before we pounced on him. It wasn't that I specifically hated Nala but she was always getting me in trouble and she's so weird! She always falls asleep crying and talking to herself. What kind of lion doesn't even stand up for her self when she gets bullied? She lets Emile and her buddies' walk all over her and it's pathetic. I finally started to doze off to the pictures Jade, Emiles' best friend. The image of her golden coat always danced behind my eyelids at before I sleep.

Nalas P.O.V:

I was so upset when I woke. It was truly a wonderful dream. But my despair soon vanished. It was my three-month birthday today maybe the other cubs will play with me even for one day. I sprung lightly to my feet and rubbed the last of the sleep out of my eyes. My mum was on the other side of the den laughing with Sarabi. I rushed to her side and rubbed my head gently on her leg. "Good morning birthday girl!" My mum said purring. "Go play with your friends while me and Sarabi get you party set up!" My face instinctively fell. What friends? All the cubs hate me. But today it will be different. No one will pick on me today, not on my birthday. 

I slowly walked out into the sunlight, stretching until I heard the appropriate amount of cracks. "Hi Nala," Emile said sweetly.

"Hi Emile! Hi Jade!" I beamed I was right they are being nice to me. All of a sudden they burst out laughing.

"We saw your face plant yesterday loser!" Jade cackled.

"Yeah pity you didn't keep your fur like that it was a much nicer colour than yours!" Emile joined in.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Spark came up to us.

"Hey girls and Nala." He sniggered. "What we laughing at?"

"Nalas ugly fur!" They all began to laugh. With in minutes there were fifteen cubs surrounding us. They all began to sing loser over and over. I tried to run but they wouldn't let me pass.

"Nala time for your party!" the crowd all hurried into the den and the adults left so the cubs could play. They all began eating Nalas food and the girls put on the smelling water. Nala burst into tears they were ruining her special day just because of the colour of her fur! Zazu watched helplessly. Even Simba pitied her.

Nala was about to flee from the den when Emile stuck her tail out. How ever instead of tripping Nala stood directly on it. Emile let out a cry of pain.

"Emile I'm so, so sorry I didn't mean to I swear!" Nala pleaded.

"YOU FAT FILTHY OUTSIDER!" Emile said swinging a unsheathed paw at Nalas face…


	2. Popular

Nala ducked just as the paw glided past her cheek. Suddenly Emile was on her back scratching and biting. Nala snarled furiously and rolled over until she had Emile pinned to the ground. "Hah pinned ya loser!" Nala growled. The cubs gasped in shock. Was this really happening? The fight continued until Sarafina and Sarabi ran into the cave at the sounds of snarling.

"Nala get of her!" Sarafina screamed. The bruised Nala got of the bloody Emile. Emile sobbed and ran out of the cave. Tammy, Emiles' mother growled at Nala, teeth barred and suddenly took off after her daughter with Jade close behind her. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

At eleven-thirty Emile, Tammy and Jade all walked in shooting Nala a scathing look as Nala beamed triumphantly.

Simbas P.O.V:

All of us gathered around Jade, Spark, Emile and Nala. We all began the usual chorus of loser. At about the fifteenth repeat of the loser song we heard Sarafina call saying it was time for the party. We all hurried into the den. As soon as the adults left the boys ate all of Nalas food and the girls used all of Nalas smelling water. She burst into tears. Pity swelled through me. No one deserves to have their birthday ruined. Nala tried to bolt but Emile stuck her tail out and Nala stood straight on it.

"Emile I'm so, so sorry I didn't mean to I swear!" I heard Nala plead.

"YOU FAT FILTHY OUTSIDER!" Emile shrieked. I saw her swing an unsheathed paw at Nalas face but Nala ducked just in time. Then Emile jumped on her biting her and scratching her. I was ready to go help Nala but she suddenly flipped smashing Emile onto her back.

"Hah pinned ya loser!" I stared in disbelief. Did that just happen?

Suddenly Sarafina came in with shock plastered on her face.

"Nala get off her!" She yelled panicked. Nala hopped of Emile. I saw blood trickling off Emiles' forehead. Emile ran off in tears. The look that Tammy shot Nala was enough to drain the colour out of my face, let alone Nalas.

Nala was the hot topic for the rest of the day. Every one came up to me saying how brave she was, and how someone finally put Emile in her place.

It was soon dark, so me, Stark and a couple of the guys all headed inside. I sat in my usual spot starting to drift to sleep when Emile, Tammy and Jade walked in. I started to doze off expecting the usual images of Jade when Nala popped into my head. I leapt up right shocked. What the hell? Since when did I think of Nala in that way?

Nalas P.O.V:

I got up to watch the sun rise. I slowly got up and yawned hard. I was still drowsy as I sat down out side. As I became more awake I ran down to the waterhole because I loved the colours the water went during the sunrise.

I heard twigs snapping behind me. I turned to see Spark and groaned.

"Have you not bullied me enough!" I said bitterly.

"I didn't come here to bully you." He said softly. Shock passed my face briefly but just as quickly disappeared. "I'm here because of that stunt you pulled with Emile… It was awesome!" He chuckled. His golden fur was glinting in the morning sun. His blue eyes were piercing in to my sapphire ones. We began to lean in towards each other our lips just an inch away. We both suddenly jumped away from each other.

"Well I better be going," he mumbled.

"Um yeah… ok um bye Spark," I muttered. I kept my eyes on his back as he walked away. Taking in his gold fur and the start of his dark golden mane.

I sat in the shade panting heavily. It was so hot. By noon I was getting very hungry and over heating. I got up and walked slowly of the face of pride rock.

I walked into the den and ran up to mother.

"Hey mummy," I smiled.

"Hello Nala. Hungry?" I nodded eagerly. We sat down and shared some antelope. Simba walked past and waved at me. I stared in disbelief and gave him a small wave and a little smile. He laughed and walked up to Hakan who nodded at me.

At one o'clock I figured I should go for a walk. As I got up a group of cubs came up to me their expressions unreadable. "Hi guys…" I stuttered nervously. They all smiled at me and moved closer…


	3. friends

"Hi Nala," Lauren beamed at me. "Yeah hi Nala." The other girls said. I was gob smacked. "When you stood up against Emile yesterday… well it was awesome and took a lot of guts. So… we were wondering if you'd like to hang with our group." Lauren said shyly.

"Um sure," I stuttered. We all walked down to the water hole and I instinctively went out into the sunny area.

"Uh Nala, where are you going?" Mica asked, looking at me puzzled.

"Oh I erm, was just…" I mumbled.

"Honey you're one of us now, you don't need that horrible hot place any more, come under the shade." Honour chuckled. I stumbled over nervously and laid down next to Honour. We chatted for hours, discussing fur tricks and boys. Suddenly a black-eyed Emile and Jade came down to the tree and laid down. We all shuffled our paws awkwardly. Mika went up to her with a sneer on her face. "What do you think you're doing here?" She hissed.

"Encase you didn't notice I'm queen bee around here. I'll sit where ever I dam well please." She said smugly. Jade nodded in agreement.

"Are you kidding? Nala owned you. Nala was the supposed loser of this pride. But you know what? We all see how much of a loser you really are. And you." She turned to Jade. "You lost you're rank when you went after her. So you guys get Nalas old spot over there. In the sun."

Emiles' face was shocked. Mika growled so Jade and Emile got up and quickly ran away.

Later that afternoon the boys came down the hill laughing and shoving each other. They all froze when the saw me sitting the laughing with Honour.

Spark came up and sat beside Honour and me. "Hey you cheeky minx's." He winked at us.

"Hey spark," Honour nuzzled his head. I gave him a shy wave. Simba attempted to sneak up on Spark. He wasn't quiet enough. Just as Simba leapt Spark dodged sending Simba face first into the dirt. They laughed it off and began play fighting.

"Can I play to?" I asked quietly. They both looked at each other and grinned. Suddenly they both jumped on me, and then Mace joined in. Spark and Mace split off fighting each other leaving me to fight Simba. Simba lunged on to me but I flipped backwards to pin him on his back. "Hah pinned ya," I laughed.

"Hey let me up," Simba whined. I got off but as soon as I did he lunged again, this time I flipped forward which he wasn't expecting landing him straight on his back again.

"Hah pinned ya again," I giggled. I hopped off and ran to Honour surprisingly she nuzzled me. I finally realised what I had been missing with out friends.

Simbas P.O.V:

Spark and me were out at Rafikis hut getting medicine for my mum when Rafiki started his crazy rants again. Spark and me made up some bogus excuse to get away we ran down to where the girls were laying so me and stark had a race all the way to the girls.

We were almost there when we saw Nala laughing with honour. I skidded to a halt. Her fur was a real pretty colour in the sunlight. Why was I thinking about her like that again?

Spark went up and laid beside them winking as I slunk in the grass behind him. As silent and stealthy as a mouse. I tensed to spring but just as I leapt he moved making me eat dirt for the second time today.

I grabbed him by the ear and pulled as he jumped on to my back laughing. "Can I play to," I turned to see Nala staring at the ground shyly. I turned to Spark and grinned and we both leapt onto Nala and Mace jumped on as well. Suddenly Mace grabbed Spark and they began wrestling each other so I was left with Nala.

I lunged at her but she rolled backwards sending me flying onto my back.

"Hah pinned ya!" I glanced up at her she looks really pretty when she smiles. Snap out of it Simba!

"Hey let me up." I groaned. She got off. I knew how she did it now. I lunged again but she rolled forwards and I was on my back again.

"Hah pinned ya again!" she laughed. She quickly hopped off and ran to honour as I ran to Spark. We all laughed the whole way back to pride rock.


	4. besties

Nalas P.O.V:

I ran up to my mum. She smiled sweetly at me. "Hello dear how was your day?" She asked softly. I beamed at her.

"Well I made some friends! Honour, Stark, Simba, Mica and Lauren!" I shouted.

"That's lovely dear." I snuggled to my mother's side and instantly dozed off to sleep.

When I woke glanced around and saw Simba lounging on his back. After an inwards argument I decided to go up to him. He must have heard me approaching because his practically rolled into the back of his head when he glanced at me. "Err hey Simba," I smiled shyly.

"Hey gorgeous," I turned to see Spark walking towards us. My heart skipped a beat. I've had a crush on Spark since I was five weeks old.

"Hi Spark," I did my sweetest smile. Simba suddenly frowned. I guess all the blood was finally going to his head because he was going red. We talked for ten minutes.

"Well I have to go maybe we can meet behind the den later?" He winked. I was still staring at the door of the den when Simba cleared his throat.

"So you wanna play?" He said crouching and smiling mischievously. I matched his crouch and suddenly bolted away. I heard him laugh as the chase began. After about a minute I knew I had I enough distance I found a place to hide. I leapt on to a branch and climbed to another branch. I watched him intently as he sniffed the ground below. I stifled a giggle. I leapt down on to his back. "Gottcha!" I laughed. We were chasing each other for hours before I dropped to the ground panting.

I looked at Simba and by looked I mean really looked. He was so cute when his tuft of mane flopped over his eye.

"Nala? What are you looking at did I get dirt stuck on my face?" He began to twitch nervously. I wiped to goofy grin off my face.

"Um yeah just here." She licked her claw and stroked his face. He let a purr. So did I. Suddenly we both froze and leapt to our feet. I began to cough and Simba ran his paw through his mane.

"Well it's really hot out here. Wanna go for a swim?" He asked nervously. I froze. I'm not what you'd call a water cat.

"Oh yeah you're scared of water," He shot me an apologetic look. "I could teach you to swim!" I nodded happily. We ran to the water hole laughing and pouncing at butterflies. We finally reached the water hole. I glanced at the shady tree and saw Honour, Mica and a group of other girls.

"Hey Nala," Honour waved. I smiled and waved back.

"You ready?" Simba asked. I nodded shuffling uneasily. He grabbed my paw and my heart picked up about a million times in pace. Did I like Simba? That thought was cut short by me being dragged into the water. I began to kick my legs rapidly but I wasn't moving up I was sinking down. I felt some one grab me by he scruff.

I coughed up a lot of water when I got to the surface. "Nala!" I looked up to see Sparks blazing blue eyes staring into mine.

"I'm okay." I coughed. I slowly got to my feet. Spark stared at me for a minute before turning and walking over to Honour and the girls. Simba came and stood beside me. "I'm so sorry." He said his eyes became all watery.

"It's alright Simba how bout we play more chasey?"

"Sounds good to me," He said smiling. I pounced on him laughing. He growled playfully. I took off towards the forest. I attempted to jump a log but face planted.

"Are you ok Nala?" I smiled and nodded.

Simbas P.O.V:

When Nala and me arrived at the water hole all the girls were around the shady tree. Honour and Nala were waving at each other. Gosh she's pretty. I took her paw and saw red flush in her cheeks. Maybe she liked me to? I shook the thought away and dove in. As soon as we hit the surface of the water Nala realised my paw. I quickly swam to the top.

"Nala! Nala!" I screamed over and over but I still couldn't see her until a flash of gold leaped into the water and dove under. The next second Spark surfaced with a choking Nala.

"I'm okay," She coughed.

"Nala I'm so sorry." I said feeling terrible.

"Its alright Simba how bout we play more chasey?" She said brightly. "Sounds good to me." She suddenly pounced on me. I turned and growled back. We were running and laughing before she fell and hit her head.

"Are you ok Nala?" I asked worried. She smiled and nodded. We were giggling as we both leapt onto a near by branch.

"Nala you're my best friend." I randomly blurted out. I started to get really embarrassed until she said.

"Your mine to." She came over and licked me on the cheek. The tree branch suddenly began to groan in protest of our weight. We quickly leapt off but the branch had already snapped and it was about to fall on Nala! I leapt and shoved her out of the way but not in time to move myself, the branch fell straight onto me. "Simba!" Nala shrieked. I let out a cry of pain because the tree wasn't the only one making snapping sounds…


	5. new love

Nalas P.O.V:

Simba and I were sitting on a low branch silently. "Nala you're my best friend!" Simba shouted. He began to flush bright red. I felt my heart flutter. "You're mine to." I sat up and licked him softly on the cheek. All of a sudden there was a groaning noise coming from the branch. We leapt off but the damage was done the branch was about to hit me until something hard hit me from the side. Before I knew what was happening Simba was screaming with eyes wide in pain. "Simba!" I screamed. There was a horrible cracking noise. "Do you want me to stay or run and get help?" I sobbed.

"Get help!" He wailed. I ran faster than ever before leaping logs double my height with ease. While running I saw a blur of golden fur running beside me.

"Spark!" I cried. He spun on his heel.

"Nala what's wrong?" he said holding my face with one paw forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"Simba has stuck under a huge log please get help I have to get back to him!"

"Mace! Oi Mace!" He turned to face us. "Go get Mufassa! Follow our scent and do it quickly!" Spark yelled.

We ran as fast as possible as I tried to leap the log I smashed my head against the log. I picked myself up and began to run again but Spark blocked my path. "Nala you're bleeding a lot!"

"I gotta get to Simba!" I sobbed.

"You're no good to Simba or me dead." He grabbed a leaf and licked it so it would stick. We began running again I reached Simba first. He was still screaming.

"Simba I'm here! Helps on the way!" I stroked his face.

"Hahaahaha," I knew that sound we turned to she three hyenas walking towards us. Spark finally broke through the trees. His eyes turned feral when he saw the hyenas. I unsheathed my claws and let out a furious snarl. I stood protectively in front of Simba. "Well look what we have here."

"No monologs Shenzi I'm hungry." The hyena growled. The one with the dopey look on his face snapped at me. I hissed in return. They all suddenly leapt at us. I slashed one across the snout. Spark was fighting Shenzi and Dopey.

This one was stronger than the average hyena. As I turned to run to Spark he snapped his jaws around my flank. I gasped in pain. Suddenly Spark was on his back ripping and tearing and his shoulders. The hyena dug his fangs in deeper. Turned and Spark had him by the throat. As soon as the hyena realised me I turned to find the other hyenas.

Shenzi was on the ground whimpering and Dopey was chasing his own tail. I flung myself onto him knocking us both down. He had me by the leg and I had him by the ear. I pulled as hard as possible and a chunk came off. He dropped to the ground clutching his ear. The hyena Spark was fighting ran off. He ran to join me chasing the other two away. Suddenly Mufassa burst in with a roar. He pushed the log off Simba with little effort. I ran to Simba and nuzzled his cheek.

Mufassa lifted Simba onto his back and began to head for Rafikis' tree. I was walking slowly with Spark back to pride rock. Out of nowhere my legs buckled beneath me. "Nala? Nala!" He said anxiously

"I'm a little wound up that's all. Just give me a minute." I looked onto his eyes they were so blue.

"Um Nala," His cheeks flushed. "I uh really like you. Will you be my girl friend?" My eyes widened in shock.

"Of coarse I will," I pressed my lips to his briefly before pulling away. "We better get back home it's already dark." I whispered. As we walked back slowly my head was on his shoulder and out tails we intertwined with each other. I licked him on the cheek and said good-bye. Mother gave me my bath in the moonlight outside. I could hear Simba screaming my name I yearned to run to him but my heart belongs here with Spark. I couldn't take any more of the screaming I finally bolted not even my mother caught up to me. I got to the tree panting. "Rafiki may I see him," I asked urgently.

"De worst is over. You may see de prince now." He smiled at me as I ran to him.

"Simba?" I whispered. He turned groggily. His face suddenly lit up.

"Nala I was so worried about you!" He whispered.

"Worried about me I wasn't the one crushed by a tree branch!"

"But those hyenas… and… cut…" He was struggling to speak I stroked his fore head with my paw.

"I have some good news." I said brightly. He raised one eyebrow questioning me. "I'm dating Spark!"

His face darkened. "How it that possibly good news. Your just all the other dumb girls that cant see he's a phoney. Get out of here!" He snarled.

I ran out crying when I saw a shadow moving towards me…


	6. Top girl

"Nala?" My mothers voice questioned. I sobbed unflatteringly and ran to her hugging her with every thing I had. "Nala dear what's wrong?" She asked.

"_**Si-Simbas really mad at me because Sparks my boyfriend." I cried. She picked me by the scruff and began walking home. Spark saw me crying as mother carried me in. He ran to me and nuzzled my cheek. "What's wrong love?" He purred.**_

"_**Simbas mad at me because we're going out." I whispered. **_

"_**Who cares what that loser thinks?" He spat. I stared at him bewildered. My face turned into a harsh snarl. **_

"_**That loser is our best friend!" I growled. He scoffed at me. **_

"_**Nala he's pretending to like you to get to Jade his real love you're the person that he hates most. He told me he was repulsed by you!" I shook my head **__**furiously. "I really love you and that you can't fake," He said placing his paw on mine. I forced a smiled at him. He's so sweet. So Simba doesn't really like me, oh well I have my gorgeous Spark. **_

_**The next morning Mufassa walked in carrying Simba. Simba looked like hell he scowled at me and I snarled right back. Spark came to my side and nuzzled my cheek. Simba glared. Spark glared. I huffed and walked off the tension was too much. I kicked rocks as I walked down to the waterhole. Spark came down quickly after me. "Hey! Hey! Why am I the one getting the silent treatment?" He growled. **_

"_**Because he was my best friend. I don't know why, but he was. He didn't even like me, he was pretending! And now he hates me and I wanna smash his stupid head in!" I yelled. "Look I'm going to see Honor. Bye." I pressed my lips to his cheek and ran for the waterhole full pelt, leaving Spark with a dumbfounded expression on his face. **_

_**I reached the water hole panting. I scanned Honors usual hangs. I began to turn when she was practically sitting on me. "Nala!" she squealed jumping up and down on the spot. **_

"_**What Honor?" I asked trying to slow her. **_

"_**You've taken Emiles spot!" I looked at her confused. "Your top girl!" she squealed. **_

"_**What how did this happen?" I asked shocked.**_

"_**You got Emiles man so you got her social spot to." I was so happy. I never thought something this superficial could make me this happy.  
**_

_**Within minutes I was surrounded by girls trying to be my friend and boys flirting with me. I sat under the shady tree with Honor and Mica at my sides. I excused myself while I went to get a drink. I began to walk back when I saw Spark walking down. I waved shyly. He waved back and began to run. I stood awkwardly waiting for him to arrive. When he was at me side we walk back to the other cubs. I licked him on his cheek blushing slightly. I discovered the more public promiscuous and ditsy I acted the more popular I became. I nuzzled Honor and all the other girls and started my way back up to pride rock. I saw a beautiful flower so I picked it to give it to Simba. I don't care if he doesn't like me. It was a truce symbol. **_

_**When I got back to the path Spark was at my side. "Well hello there little miss popular." He smiled. I beamed back at him and curled my tail with his. **_

_**We walked with our heads together purring. "Your so cute," He chuckled. **_

"_**Not as cute as you!" I giggled back. Honor raced past. **_

"_**C'mon lovebirds you'll be late for dinner!" She laughed. I shook my head laughing. **_

"_**I love you Spark." I stated blushing deep crimson. He froze and began to twitch. **_

"_**Um yeah you to," He muttered. "Honors right we'll be late." He said beginning to run. I felt the cold stab of rejection swelling within me. He didn't love me. I was just another girl to him. "Yeah I'll catch up!" I shouted. I sighed heavily. Maybe I did something wrong. When I got up to the den I saw Simba lying with Emile and Jade. The two girls giggled flirtatiously. Simba reached over and brushed some hair out of Emiles eye. I felt anger swell in me. Emile turned and glared but then she saw the look I was giving her and smiled smugly. She leaned in and whispered into Simbas ear softly. He turned and glanced at me as she whispered again. They all burst out laughing. I felt tears making there way to my eyes so I ran to my sleeping area. Great he got what he wanted and I'm left here with no one…**_


End file.
